


Only one thing to do with a werewolf.

by eledhwenlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-05
Updated: 2005-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius doesn't want to kill his werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only one thing to do with a werewolf.

"There's only thing to be done with a werewolf and that is to kill them all. All this being nice and looking for cures is bollocks. There ain't no cure anyway."

Sirius smiled and nodded, while repeating in his mind the 101 reasons why it was a bad idea to kill this idiot. Of course, he was a bit partial, since in his eyes there was only one thing you should do with a werewolf, but it differed a bit from what nice Mr Jerkins thought. How he had managed to get into the Ministry was a riddle to Sirius, but - so he supposed - he wasn't the only one wondering.

He looked over to James once again, who looked wearier by the minute. It had been a long day and to top it off with a small-minded ministry secretary wasn't how they had imagined their evening to go. James caught his look and nodded towards the door. It was a matter of no more than 30 seconds to make their excuses - "It is late - wouldn't want her to stay up in her condition" "need a ride?" "glad you offered" - and once they were outside, both of them breathed deeply.

James shook his head and started walking. Easily Sirius fell into step with him.

"I think, if I had stayed in there for one minute longer, I would've killed him."

Sirius laughed. "You? I think that would've been my place."

"Oh, I would have let you play with him first."

Grinning they reached the dark alley where Sirius had parked his bike earlier this evening. It seemed to have been ages ago, but his watch stubbornly insisted on it only having been a few hours. Silently they mounted it, James behind Sirius. The ride home was also spent in silence, as both men were lost to their thoughts.

After dropping James off Sirius spent some time cruising around before he finally found himself in front of the apartment building where Remus and he lived. Quietly he made his way into their apartment, their home. Somehow he couldn't forget Jerkins' words. There ain't no cure anyway.

Leaning against the door frame, he watched Remus sleep. Watched his chest lift and sink in regular intervals, listened to small noises Remus made (in school Remus had insisted that he didn't talk in his sleep and had only succumbed, when his friends had managed to get their hands on a recorder in their last year), noticed the scars on white skin (full moon was just five days past) and saw the way how Remus lay almost entirely on Sirius' side, cuddling Sirius' pillow and murmuring into it like it was indeed his lover.

Yes, there was only one thing to do with a werewolf. Sirius would always love his werewolf and one day, he was sure, they would be able to find a cure.

Then Remus blinked lazily and lifted his head, looking at Sirius. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Come to bed?"

With a smile Sirius lay down and, while they rearranged their limbs into an ordered pile, Sirius repeated his sentiment once again in his mind. The only thing you could do with a werewolf was to love them.


End file.
